Never Say You Love Me Again
by CoffeeMagiCookieTree
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are the odd couple on campus, their in love. Things take a turn for the worse when they grow supicous of one another. They seek out friends for help, will buisness with drugs, alcohol, and partying waste away at their love, or will they overlook it and find a way to be happy together? /Both POV's/Anything can happen./Rating will change./


_Ring... ring... ring... _

_ "Hello"? _

_ "_Heybabe, is that you"?

_"Yeah, It's me... what do you want?"_

"You sound upset, what did I do? I just called to say I miss you, and I love you."

"_I've been calling you for the last few days, and all I get is your voicemail. What's really going on?" _

"I'm sorry baby, but lately I've just been so busy."

"_People are telling me they've seen you around with some girl and I-"_

"Oh, no babe that's not true, you know I only love you. Anyways I said I was sorry...

/PruCan...

Matthew Williams sat in his dorm room in silence, as he stared out the large window, he calmly watched as the little rain droplets rolled down and formed larger ones. It was a bit chilly and the storm clouds started rumbling throughout the skies. As he looked out the foggy glass window, he sighed and lowered his head. His messy blonde curls falling over his eyes as he let out a small sob. A few tears escaped his light violet orbs, but he quickly rubbed them away.

Matthew had gotten a scholarship to attend the very prestigious school The University of Gottingen in western Germany which is where he now stayed. Matthew was born and raised in Canada, so naturally going to school in Germany was a dramatic change for him. He enjoyed Germany and all it had to offer, he's a very smart student and graduated high school with ease. All in all Matthew enjoyed his life; he had a few good friends and healthy grades. What else could a guy ask for?

Matthew was young, handsome, and smart, although finding friends proved to be a difficult task for him in his first few months of the school year, considering he was somewhat 'invisible' and was a teachers pet. He was commonly dismissed among most of the students, but among all those students that ignored him, there was a few that Matthew found himself hanging around with regularly. Those people consisted of a first year mouthy Italian student named Lovino Vargas, a rather busty but sweet and outspoken second year girl from the Ukraine, which he nicknamed Rina and another second year student, a tall German boy who went by Ludwig. Although he considered those three his closest friends, they also had relations with other people, but Matthew didn't seem to mind a few extra people around to talk to whenever they got together to study, or go out.

Matthew was never a partier; he had never smoked or drank liquor in his life. He was raised to be a proper, clean gentleman by his middle class parents back in Canada. He had followed their rules up until a warm late evening out with his friends. At first he hadn't of wanted to go, but after a few pleads, he caved. He didn't think much of it at the time, until he was introduced to the bad touch trio.

At first they seemed perfectly harmless. There was Francis Bonnefoy, A second year from France, which Matthew got along famously with. Considering they both spoke French and had the same taste in clothing, Matthew liked spending time with the Frenchmen. Then there was a Spaniard by the name of Antonio Carriedo. He was quirky and fun, Matthew enjoyed his company on more than a few occasions, it was never a dull moment. Lastly a ruby eyed, snowy haired albino boy originally from Germany. Matthew was very distant from him in the beginning; honestly Matthew had never met anyone like him and was a bit judge mental at first. Gilbert Beilschmidt had a reputation, and not a pleasant one. He was always getting into trouble with the law. Known as the 'school stoner' Gilbert was the last person you'd want to associate yourself with.

After a long while, Matthew found himself hanging around the bad touch trio more often than his original friends, but he never seemed to notice as they moved in closer to him. Asking him to go out with them, picking him up during studies, and neglecting his grades, Matthew found himself slowly falling behind in school. This troubled him, but he couldn't find it in himself to break apart from the awful boys. They constantly hit on him and touched him inappropriately, even though Matthew smacked away their hands and shouted a time or two, deep down it gave the Canadian a rush. And he loved it. Matthew was by no means a slut. He was a proud virgin, and was happy with himself. He was also happy he found more gay, lesbian, and bi sexual students to hang around with at his new college. He came to realize his sexuality at a young age, and finally getting to be around more people like him was a relief in his eyes. He didn't have to hide who he was, or pretend to be something he wasn't. He felt safe with his new friends and surroundings.

Time flew by as Matthew hung out with his new friends; he still managed to keep his grades passing, but also felt he could do better, although none of that bothered him when he was partying with Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Not much time passed as Matthew fell under the sickening spell of Gilbert Beilschmidt, letting him in and spending more and more time alone with the 'stoner'. Matthew enjoyed it, he loved the rush of being drunk, and even Gilbert talked him into smoking a few times, in which Matthew loved as well. To him, he never felt more alive. After more time was spent between Gilbert and Matthew in Gilbert's dorm, Matthew got attached to his red eyed friend and Gilbert's feelings blossomed for Mathew as well. He thought the Canadian was adventurous and sharp; he couldn't help but try to woo him into his nasty clutches.

Life for Matthew changed on a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon on the Gottingen campus. He had been walking back to his dorm room with his books, laptop, and carried on top was a cold coffee from his favorite coffee shop around the corner. All too suddenly Matthew was startled as Gilbert came rolling by on his skateboard in nothing but sagging skinny jeans and a beanie, with his bright yellow boxers peeking out, nearly knocking the Canadian off his feet Matthew blushed and watched as the albino did a few tricks and came rolling back his way, his headphones blasting some German screamo band music Matthew didn't understand. He smirked and kicked his board expertly up into his hand; Matthew gave him a small smile as Gilbert came up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Scat, fat, prison tat, hot momma, big booty banana fanny, FO Matt, Mattie! Haha! What's up jingle bells?" Gilbert asked as he ruffled the Canadians hair and flicked his nose.

"…Huh?" Mathew stared at the older teen while holding his nose and still trying to balance his coffee on his books.

The other boy snickered and snatched the cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Your too cute pumpkin, whatcha doing' smexy bear? Gonna go study? Why don't ya come hang out here with me, I'm lonely teddy bear." Gilbert placed the cup back down on the big stack of books and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male's shoulders.

Matthew giggled at the albino and shook his head "I'm sorry Gilbert, but I need to study I'm too behind."

"Awe, but can't it wait a little longer squishums? I'm dying for some quality time." Gilbert pouted and laced his fingers with Mathews, swaying his arms as he spoke.

"What's with all the weird nicknames Burt?" Matthew laughed at Gilbert's expression as he said the nickname. Priceless. "I told you Gil, I really have to study. Maybe some other time okay?"

Gilbert whimpered and made a little pouty face. "Tweeti biiiiiird, c'mon please, please, pleaaaase! I'll make it super special I promise!" Gilbert smiled as he tried to convince his 'tweeti bird'.

Matthew shot a stern look towards Gilbert, but then shook his head in defeat. "Fine Gil, but just for a little while, okay?"

Gilbert fist pumped with a 'yes!' and dragged Matthew out to the open field on campus. There Gilbert laid out a small blanket and had an expensive bottle of wine -he had planned all this out before hand-. Matthew was surprised at how romantic Gilbert could be when he wanted to be. Both boys knew their connection was strong and Gilbert knew he wanted to make Matthew officially his. After a few hours and a couple of drinks, the strange duo got cozy under the blanket Gilbert had brought, the sun was setting now as they talked and laughed with one another. Matthew simple got lost in conversation, like every other time he and Gilbert had these little 'dates' Matthew never checked the time, Which he really didn't care about when he was with Gilbert. He was starting to think he had fallen in love with this rebel of a boy.

As the sun was almost fully set, and just a dim orange pink tinted light could be seen over a small hill, Gilbert awkwardly coughed into his hand, disrupting the comfortable silence between him and Matthew. Matthew turned towards him with a smile and Gilbert's cheeks shone a light pink as he nervously smiled back. Once Gilbert stood up, he offered a hand to Matthew still seated in the grass. Silently he took Gilbert's hand and as they both stood smiling at each other, Gilbert looked away nervously then looked back into Matthew's shiny eyes, looking even more beautiful with the dim lighting of the sunset. Still holding hands, Gilbert smiled and took a deep breath before kneeling down on one knee and grasping Matthew's hand in both of his.

Matthew blushed and laughed. "Gilbert, what are you doing?" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"Tweeti bird, we've known each other for what? four months now? Yeah, and well I know you know that I like you and I think you like me to, so-"Gilbert released Matthews hand and pulled off one of his rings, it was silver with red skulls on it. He held it up to Matthew and looked in his eyes. "Do you wanna go out with awesome me?"

Matthew's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded, a huge smile graced his lips and Gilbert slid the ring on his finger, it didn't fit Matthew's style at all, but it was cute none the less. Gilbert stood back up and two feet and whispered 'awesome' before he hugged his new boyfriend and gave him a tiny peck on the lips. It was the first time they had kissed and Matthew would never forget this moment.

**(A/N) hmm, seriously… that cliché? Mhmm…**


End file.
